


If I were you

by Shirobestbeefboi



Category: Misawa - Fandom, Miyusawa - Fandom, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirobestbeefboi/pseuds/Shirobestbeefboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyuki and Sawamura get effected by a case of'Body swapping' and have to work work closely to kept it from their team mates. Fluffy, Humor and established feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I were you

**Author's Note:**

> Fan fiction for 'Daiya Big Bang' Miyusawa 
> 
> [I had so much fun working on this with my artist, I'm fairly new to fanfiction writing and this was a wonderful and friendly start. I'm really grateful to the admit and my partner for being so understanding and helping with this and a big thank you to EmeraldWaves for being my Beta]
> 
> Artist work! [Cinnamonrollwannabe](http://cinnamonrollwannabe.tumblr.com/post/129983279321/my-half-of-the-daiya-big-bang-you-can-find-my%22)

 

Sawamura Eijun southpaw pitcher and numbered 18 "amongst his team mates" the soul enthusiasm of the team and loudest contributor for incoherent cheering and encouragement. 'Ace in heart but not in number’.

Miyuki Kazuya Seidou's most well reformed and talented catcher, numbered 2 and "captain of his team" best contributor of snarky comments and well witted words but a good leader 'Always with the team but alone at heart

Both summed with the question "If I were you....what would I do differently?"

The evening was fairly warm, breezy and cooling gently across Sawamura’s sun-kissed skin as he toddled sleepily back towards the dorms. His muscles were sore from practice and lack of rest. He yawned widely rubbing his one hand against his eye making it swell and water sightly at his touch.

He had to admit recently he could feel his control improving and it was an exhilarating feeling, being able to grip the ball freely and move it with his own will. It felt powerful and it gace him Pride. Even Miyuki had to agree he was making drastic progress even if praise was followed by the annual mocking comment or unwanted friendly affection. Sawamura often shook him off with his overly loud “Miyuki Kazuya” comments and ended up mostly with his fist clenched around the front of his shirt as if the momentum would stop him, instead it fueled Miyuki to laugh more and replying with “Oi, oi, don’t call me by my full name”

He often told himself he hated him but in honesty that wasn’t true, he ‘Admired’ him though he’d never admit to that, admitting he admired someone like Miyuki would leave him feeling defeated and Yet their battery to Sawamura at least made him feel more at home.

Every pitch felt like symbol of his journey from no body one step closer to that ace digit number, his dreams he felt lay in that mitt as well as his pitching 'Cause there is no I in team right, Miyuki?’

Sawamura sighed, it wasn’t too late but the sun had dim filling the sky with the colours orange, yellows and purples as the light slowly faded.

He approached the dorms past the vending machines, striding past them with every intention of just getting back to him room and sleeping but a small gilt caught his eye. He took a step back and studied the black can labeled ‘ Black Coffee’. He winkled his nose at it, ‘Miyuki always drinking that stuff…’ he thought, ‘it can’t be that bad right..’ He looked around briefly making sure the coast was clear ‘I guess it wouldn’t hurt me to try it?, see what that moron likes about it so much’.

He rustled round and seized a coin from his pocket, popping it gently it into the machine. ‘I bet he has shitty taste’ he grinned taking the can that fell and examining it before clicking it open. It smelt vile and made Sawamura’s face twitch in dislike ‘It best taste better than it smells’. He brought the can to his lips and braced himself for the new found taste he was about to endure. He took a breath and cringed already tasting some in the air. His endeavor was cut short however by the presence of a certain captain relaxing his arm over his shoulder making the younger jump and snap back to reality, almost dropping his can in the process. Instantly he knew,

  
“MIYUKI!” he yelled.

“Oi not so loud, Baka!” Miyuki said pulling him closer, “and add senpai, don’t be rude.”

Sawmaura went to resort as always Miyuki however cut him off before he started, “Eh! thanks, just what I wanted.” He mused taking the can from Eijun’s hands with ease. It took him a moment to register what had happened, 'what was he thanking him for! Wait is that coffee in his hand! When did he…'

“HEY.. THAT’S MINE” he yelled, attempting to re-calm his can. Miyuki found it amusing tightening his hold on the boy and grinning cheerfully as he took a swig.

“Now now, Bakamura” he chuckled. “Learn to share!” Sawamura wiggled in attempts to free himself, every attempt failing and adding more to Miyuki’s amusement.

Miyuki glanced down and was met with a glare from the other. “You don’t even like black coffee Sawamura you're always protesting it’s gross, why did you buy it, moron?" he sighed shaking his head. “Isn’t it nice of me to stop you from trying something you’ll dislike mm?”

“I wanted to try it” he huffed pushing himself free from Miyuki’s grasp. “Besides,” he continued reaching to take the coffee back.“How do I know if I don’t try it ?” Miyuki arched a brow, lifting the can high above his head and watching as Sawamura leaned closer. “HEY DON’T LIFT IT HIGHER!” he struggled to his tip toes reaching. “GIVE IT BACK”

“Make me,” Miyuki teased.

“AHHH LET GO OF IT BAKAYUKI” he huffed more managing to grasp the can. “YOSH!” Sawamura’s glance flashed victory as he looked his senpai in the eyes. He felt Miyuki’s breath inches from his skin, lips barely far from his own and Sawamura couldn’t help but gulp. If this were one of his shoujo mangas, he’d be subjected to having his first taken from him by the dick-ish senpai he hated. His eyes went wide ‘no no nooo’ He stepped back managing to bring the can with him. Miyuki froze in place with a slight blush shining on his cheeks.

Sawamura looked stunned. His face dumbfounded and it caused a rumble in Miyuki’s chest as he suppressed a laugh. “What?” Sawamura muttered. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Miyuki smirked, noticing the red in his cheeks spreading to his ears.

“Ah I was just wondering if you wanted a kiss,” he joked. “You looked so dazed, did I disappoint ?”

“WHAT! NOO.. WHO’D WANT TO KISS YOU?!”

“Ow! Sawamura-chan, you hurt my feelings.”

“BASTA…”

“I’m joking you idiot, don’t take it so seriously… besides it's too sweet for me.”

“ SWEET??" Sawamura's eyes widened 'but we didn't'... “KISSING?”

“The coffee..”

“OH Well say coffee then…” he squeaked.

Sawamura averted his gaze as he fumed. He felt a hand on his shoulder briefly as Miyuki passed him by. Miyuki chuckled feeling Eijun stiffen under his touch.

"Enjoy the coffee,” he said, waving his hand as he walked away.

Sawamura turned hastily.

“I will,” he huffed stubbornly taking a swig in annoyance, it tasted bitter not sweet.. 'Liar'

"O and Sawamura"

Sawamura averted attention back to Miyuki. He stood pretty far and smiled mischievously.

"What is it now?" Eijun growled, taking another sip of the coffee.

Miyuki winked, "I hope you enjoy the indirect kiss we just shared.” Eijun froze, the can pressed against his lips as he blinked a few times watching as Miyuki disappeared around the corner. 'Indirect kiss....'

"AHHHHH" Miyuki laughed loudly hearing the spitting noises in the distance and the guttural disgust his words left behind, it was to easy.

  
....

Miyuki yawned sitting up slowly, tracking in the feel of an early morning start. He sat there a few moments before reaching for his glasses. His brow furrowed in confusion. ‘Uhh I swear I put them there' he sighed, patting around some more and looking under the bed. 'Eh...wait' Suddenly he felt wide awake ‘Why can i see?' he brought his hands desperately to his face. 'I'm not wearing them..and I can..' . It was odd, something was off. He scanned the room quickly, his gazed landed on his fellow teammate as his studied there their sleeping form 'Kuramochi? Wait…what is Kuramochi doing in my room..' He looked down seeing Sawamura's clothing discarded to one side of the room. ‘Eh?’ he was confused. 'Why am I in Bakamura's room...' He rubbed his brow easing the headache that had formed before standing gently and walking towards the mirror. The sight he saw made his hairs stand on end and his breath catch in his throat as he looked directly at Sawamura in the reflection. Stepping back and causing a loud thud as he hit the bed frame in shock “What the hell" he mumbled. 'A dream right haha yeah its a..dream.’ He heard Kuramochi grumble but paid no notice until he felt a sharp pull, realizing he was locked into Kuramochi’s famous ‘Sawamura headlock’.

"Tsk...I have an alarm clock, idiot, I don't need your noisy ass to wake me up! Pipe down, some of us are trying to sleep.." his grip tightened and the feeling made Miyuki realize it wasn't a dream. He pulled to get free but Kuramochi wasn't having it, enjoying the struggle more than a normal person would.

"Let go.." he tried.

"As if moron, you shouldn't have woke me up.. you deserve it! Khyahaa!”

"Please let go,” Miyuki tried again, sounding more agitated as he pushed Kuramochi hard in the side.

A shriek sounded getting both their attention. Miyuki managed to push himself free at the distraction and ran out of the door before Kuramochi could grab him. The voice was his own. Miyuki felt on edge, his whole body tingling and nerves set on end. If he was in Sawamura's body that would mean he was in his.

It was only a matter of time before he reached Sawamura and his dorm room swang open. Sawamura looked scared, his eyes unfocused and slightly tearful, if Miyuki wasn't staring directly at himself he'd have laughed.  
  
"BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Sawamura growled in Miyuki's voice.

"Me? I didn't do anything, "his brows furrowed. “I think you’ve failed to notice I’m in the same boat as you. Why would I want to trade places?" Miyuki looked around pushing Sawamura into his room and shutting the door behind him, 'the team can't know about this’

Sawamura grasped Miyuki's collar dragging him further into the room angrily.

"Fix it,” he demanded.

Miyuki pushed Sawamura's hand off him, surprised at how much strength was in his grip, "I'd love to dumb-ass" he retorted "This isn't even possible..its not like we're in a.."

"MANGA" Sawamura jumped in. “Do you think we became manga characters?” he looked a little too excited briefly forgetting about the situation. "or became some sort of alien experiment".

"WHAT? No.. don't be stupid.."

“Well what do you think it is then" Sawamura huffed, squinting. He couldn't see well with his vision blurred. At first he didn't know who was at the door, he had just guessed it was Miyuki.

“Where are my glasses?” Miyuki pointed out.

“What?" Sawamura looked back at him confused.

"My glasses.. you'll be able to see if you put them on".

“Oh…”

"They’re on the nightstand" Miyuki watched Sawamura turn and find his way back to the bed. Sitting down feeling around for them, Miyuki sighed moving towards him and picked them up for him. "Here,” he said, handing them to Sawamura.

“Ah.." Sawamura picked the glasses up from Miyuki's hand and turned his face down to put them on. He shook slightly as he brought his head up to look up "I don't like this,” he whispered taking in the image of himself standing above him.

"Me either..." Miyuki responded kneeling down in front of him, "but we'll fix this...we just have to...try our best to get though this.”

"How?"

"I don't know ..." Miyuki lifted himself up and sat beside Sawamura, placing his hand on the small of his back in comfort. "I guess we start by trying to fill each others roles.”

"I don't think I can act like you..." Sawamura said looking down at his feet.

“Well try.."

Sawamura lifted his gaze and turned to face Miyuki even with the change of body, he couldn't read him. Miyuki kept his guard up well. "I can't catch! I'm a pitcher not a catcher!”

Miyuki sighed before standing up, "I guess I'll have to teach you.”

"Urgh I was just improving my pitching too.” Sawamura whined.

"Improve your catching then as well. Think of this as some weird form of extra practice?”

"You’re far too calm about this.”

Miyuki was anything but calm, His heart was racing and he felt dizzy with questions. ‘How can I fix this? Is this even fixable?’ Miyuki knew it was better to figure this out and deal with it for the moment than panic about it. "I'm not as calm as you think,” he mumbled looking out across the room, losing himself in thought.

"Huh? What was that?"

“Mmm.. Nothing Sawamura,” Miyuki looked down at him, his expression plain, his brow knitted slightly together has he spoke. "Wwe best start some private practicing, do you think you can manage today?"

Sawamura shrugged. "I don't really have a choice, do I?” he paused smiling slightly at a sudden thought. "Anything I do today will be more embarrassing for you anyway.”

Miyuki chuckled. ‘Trust Sawamura to lighten the mood'

"Please spare me Sawamura.”

Sawamura jumped up, cheering up about the situation, his grin beaming beamed brightly making Miyuki cringe. “No really think about it. Anything I do will be as 'Miyuki Kazuya'" He chimed, "I think this could be fun!”

Miyuki smiled. "It works both ways you know.

"What…Oh no, don't you dare,” Sawamura's grin dropping into a lop sided scowl, it brought a small smirk to Miyuki's lips.

"Too late you've planted the idea now.” Miyuki stood leaning close enough, batting his eyes innocently. "I wonder what Haruichi would say if you confessed to him, I think you'd make a wonderful couple,” he teased.

"Noo...you wouldn’t!” Sawamura snapped looking shocked.

“Wouldn't I?" Miyuki grinned more, his smile not suiting Sawamura's features but still held the same effect as Sawamura retaliated.

"I'll.. I'll kiss Kuramochi-senpai!” he threatened.

"Go ahead," Miyuki laughed. “He'd punch you,”

“Yeah but when we change back you'll have to deal with him,” Sawamura puffed his cheeks.

Miyuki smiled feeling more relived briefly, Sawamura had this way of shining light on any situation and it was moments like this he was truly grateful for that. It wasn't too) long after Kuramochi was at the door and dragging Miyuki out, arm slung around his neck and nuzzling his fist into Miyuki's hair laughing like a manic as they departed. Sawamura watched quietly looking at his form being man handled by his senpai... this wasn't going to be easy but, 'We'll fix this Miyuki senpai' “he thought.”

  
....

Practice was terrible.Everyone asked if Miyuki felt Ill and sent him to the nurse office. He couldn't catch a single ball which left Furuya in a flame of anger and Nori overly worried for him. Sawamura however, kept pace really well but was too oddly quiet for the teams liking. Haruichi asked him many questions such as, "Are you feeling alright Ei-chan?" "You didn't eat anything bad again did you?" "You weren’t running until early morning again, I don't think Chris-senpai would approve of you over working yourself" "Has Miyuki-senpai upset you again?" Miyuki had never heard this boy talk so much. He replied best he could with the little knowledge of their interactions he had and managed to keep on good terms with Haruichi just passing for Sawamura or at least he hoped.

The team sending Sawamura to the nurse‘s office was the best news he had all day. Rushing off after him saying he was concerned for his senpai raised a alot of eyebrows but it was left at that as he scurried off after him.

"Miyuki-senpai" he called while in earshot of the others waiting until they were far enough away from them to drop the act his voice smoothing into what Sawamura would refer to as the Miyuki tone, "Sawamura are you alright?".

Sawamura huffed walking stiffly next to Miyuki as he rubbed at his sore and bruised flesh. "You could have warned me,” he groaned.

"Eh, warned you? About what?"

"Furuya..." His body trembled remembering how much power was behind that ball, re-living the moment the the ball hit him in more exposed places. "He is like this pitching demon, its not natural!” Sawamura continued, shuddering again thinking about how intense his eyes were and how frozen he was on the spot from that glare. "He hit me in the-” he paused making some weird hand gesture across his face making Miyuki raise an eyebrow smiling, "gear face thing and-” He turned looking at Miyuki, wide eyed, rolling up his sleeves to reveal his already bruising flesh. "LOOK AT THIS! Ahhh I thought he was going to kill me, you don't think he knows do you?" Sawamura fretted.

Miyuki laughed, "No, I don't think he knows. Furuya's pitches are always like that,” 'Yours aren't much better either' he added in thought. "He has good control over the ball and is consistent with his pitches, the only time he waivers is when the heat is too much or something‘s on his mind."

"..AHHH! How am I going to beat that!" Sawamura huffed. "Say Miyuki-senpai, what are my pitches like?"

Miyuki pulled an arm around Sawamura's neck making them come to a stand still.It was harder to do now he was slightly shorter but he managed(,) "You really want to know.”

Sawamura’s eyes gleamed.

Miyuki took a deep breath before speaking, "You have no sense of control, you’re all over the place, you overthink and let the smallest things distract you, that goofy grin you have before pitching lately, is off-putting even if it's effective..."

"Miyuki...." Sawamura growled.

"But" Miyuki continued. "You’re always improving, you push yourself for the team and you don't give up. Your pitches are hard to predict from a batter perspective and you have a good range of different pitching styles,” Miyuki let him go and walked forward stopping to glance over his shoulder when Sawamura made no attempts to follow. "I'd rather get those bruises looked at. I it is my body you’re treating poorly. I don't really want to change back and have all them over me.”

Sawamura followed ignoring Miyuki's last statement, "So really you think I'm a good pitcher then?”

"No, You’re a sucky pitcher," Miyuki grinned. Work harder."

Sawamura glared but in good heart, feeling impressed. Miyuki thought he was improving and even if he wouldn’t say It he knew Miyuki thought he was a decent pitcher.

  
....

As days went by things got easier, Miyuki watched Sawamura as he attempted to act like him. Something about Sawamura’s mannerisms didn’t suit Miyuki’s form and left him suppressing the need to laugh. He couldn’t catch to Miyuki’s standards even after private lessons.I it was both amusing and worrying. Miyuki watched as his body bent into his catching position and how the ball bounced off Sawamura’s head as he missed the pitch. “Oi oi,” Miyuki called. “Catch with your mitt, not your face, baka!” he yelled, causing Sawamura to pout and turn his attention to Miyuki. That cocky attitude didn’t suit him, he thought looking at himself but until they switched back they would have to learn to work with one another.

Miyuki's biggest problem was how open Sawamura was with his feelings and he felt really uncomfortable discussing or even having a conversation with Haruichi. Topics involving home life, or Miyuki and Kuramochi often arose mainly about how annoying Miyuki was or in Kuramochi's case how much his wrestling moves hurt. Miyuki managed to avoid some topic he didn't want to discuss by covering them up with baseball and asking Haruichi for tips on batting but the lack of more personal conversation lead to Haruichi watching him more closely than usual. Kuramochi was easy at first just let him manhandle him a little, protest and he was on his way but Miyuki knew Kuramochi well enough to know he couldn't hide it from him for long. Sooner or later he’d catch on that something wasn’t right and Miyuki hoped it wasn't anytime soon.

Sawamura's problem was Miyuki was too guarded. He couldn't talk about anything other than baseball, not that he minded but still it made Sawamura want to know more about him. 'What does he feel when something goes wrong? What‘s his home life like?' ‘What does he think of everybody?’ Every little thing he wanted to know and the more and more he tried to figure Miyuki out, the more frustrated he got. The only thing he knew was his closest friend was either Kuramochi-senpai or Narumiya Mei.

Narumiya Mei, now that was a topic that he really wanted to explore. Sawamura was shocked seeing so many messages exchanged between the two. He honestly believed they disliked each other but reading more into it, it consisted more of playful banter and competing, something like rivals.” Sawamura compared it to his feelings towards Furuya, competing and keeping the other strong but still valuing them as a friend. Sawamura developed the habit of laying on Miyuki's bed and flicking open Miyuki's phone to reread some of the messages exchanged between the two.

[Kazuya (• ε •) ] Mei's message read.

[Mei]

[Say something more than just Mei... Kazuya]

[Why? You just texted me my name I replied, didn't I?]

[So mean.. Promise me a rematch ✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌]

[Haha, sure Mei.]

[No really, Kazuya, I want a rematch, don't just sure me, God you’re annoying!]

[Are you sure Mei? Our team‘s improving, I don't think you'll stand much chance.]

[Ooo! bring it on. I like a challenge, I got to make you regret not joining my team after all!]

[You’re still caught up on that?]

"Urghh,” Sawamura groaned tossing the phone to one side, it was all good humor and just friendly texting but Sawamura couldn't help be feel agitated by it. Miyuki gets protective over him too which makes Sawamura wonder just how close these two really are. As for the first name basis it left him thinking that Mei knew a lot more about Miyuki than he let on. Sawamura groaned again, on second thought he didn't want to know and while Sawamura was in Miyuki's body he wouldn't be messaging Mei back no matter how much Mei texted him complaining about his lack of communication. Sawamura's chest felt tight as he rolled over and attempted to sleep, he didn't understand what he was feeling.

  
.....

Miyuki sat with his back against the bed post as a game console controller was shoved into his hands. "Kuramochi-senpai, I'm really not in the mood for gaming,” he whined, as days went by he began to sound more and more like Sawamura Eijun which he found utterly disturbing. Kuramochi hit his shoulder playfully.

"Humor me, I want to test something out.”

"Is this a new game or something?" Miyuki said, shuffling forward.

"Nah, just an old one but I wanted to play with you again Sawamura, so humor me.” Something was off, Miyuki could feel it but didn’t questioned it as he watched the game flicker before him. ‘Ah its this game’, he thought looking at the flashy opening. Tekken or some form of fighting game at least, to be honest he liked gaming but didn't pay much attention to the games titles He yawned as match one started, using his tactics to keep the fight going longer.

"So, how's Wakana?"

"Wakana?" Miyuki said, looking to the side when Kuramochi paused the game.

"Yeah, Wakana... your girlfriend?"

“Girlfriend?" Miyuki sat confused for a moment; what was Kuramochi talking about, what girlfriend?

“Hmm?”  
  
“What?"

"Wakana is the girl that comes to your big games. The pretty one from back home, I've checked your phone and you've not been texting her lately, but you've confirmed something for me.”

"You've been checking my phone? Isn't that an invasion of privacy?”

“Since when do you keep things private Sawamura?” Miyuki sighed. Kuramochi watched and waited looking Sawamura up and down before interjecting, "Spit it out already!"

Miyuki lay back letting his head hit the floor softly as he stared up at the ceiling, "It's going to sound like I'm telling you some bad manga plot,” he warned. Kuramochi sat quietly eyeing the other up, "I'm not Sawamura..."

"Miyuki, right?"

"Eh?" Miyuki sprang up in shock. "How did you..?”

Kuramochi pointed to the TV, "The game, I've never played it with Sawamura, only with you and your way of playing is the exactly the same as normal, to well though to be Sawamura.”

“Ah that's what you meant by humor me.”

“Mmm and Wakana, every time I mention her he'd yell, ‘SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND’ and wrestle me. I didn't believe it at first but here you are.”

"Right... I guess I don't have to pretend around you then,” Miyuki said relieved.

"I guess not,” he replied. "And now I don't have to listen to Sawamura's bad captain advice.”

  
......

"Miyuki-senpai,” Sawamura sighed, resting his head back on the bench and closing his eyes. "It's not been long since this switch happened, but I don't know anything about you...I think if I'm to act like you I should at least learn more about you.." Sawamura paused 'Urgh I can't ask him that'

"Miyuki-senpai...you need to tell me more about yourself" stopped again 'urghh thats too demanding'

"Miyuki-Senpai...I want to learn more about yo..."

"Sawamura, what are you doing?" Sawamura eyes sprang open in surprise as he sat up hastily, cheeks redden as he stuttered.

"M.M...MIYUKI-SENPAI!"

"Sawamura I wish you wouldn't blush like that with my features, it ruins my whole demeanor.”

“What does that mean?”

"It doesn't suit me, moron.."

Sawamura huffed turning his attention to his feet, glad he didn't overhear his mumbling. "What do you want Miyuki-senpai?"

"Kuramochi knows,” he said calmly watching Sawamura spin around quick and fall from the bench. His rear made contact with the floor with a load thud.

"WHAT? HOW?"

Miyuki bent down cutting Sawamura's voice off with his hand, "Shhh I don't want the whole campus hearing.”

Sawamura broke free from Miyuki's grasp, "How?" he demanded. "I thought we were doing well.”

Miyuki sighed placing his hands on hips as he looked down at his younger teammate, "I had a poor judge of character and forgot a very important detail of your life.”

"Huh? like what...?"

"Wakana,” Miyuki's eyes met with Sawamura’s, gauging his reaction closely, "I forgot about your girlfriend.”

"She's not my girlfriend!”

“And that's what I should have said, I forgot about her seeing though I don't hear much about her. That and I can't play video games like you.. "

"And that's how he found out.”

"I guess,” Miyuki shrugge. "That and I told him.”

"YOU TOLD HIM?!”

Miyuki shot Sawamura a glare making him hush instantly, "Why?"Sawamura finished.

"He's trustworthy, we need help and I can't keep acting like you around him, it's exhausting. At least this way I can do my captain duties and it's less pressure on you.”

"I guess it would be nice to talk to someone other than you,” Sawamura admitted. "Even if it means him wrestling me again.”

Miyuki laughed at the image, "I don't think I'll be used to that anytime soon.”

  
.....

It had been awhile now since they switched places. Kuramochi knowing turned out better than expected, he was helpful and opted to help them both to act more like each other as well as helping them get better with their new found positions. Forming a battery was fun and Sawamura learned how to read Miyuki's movements which satisfied him and left this exciting fluttery feeling in his chest. If someone started questioning how either Miyuki or Sawamura was acting Kuramochi intervened and directed their attention elsewhere but as time went by the team just saw it as one of Miyuki's and Sawamura's stupid jokes and choose to ignore them more than question it.

There was a manger game approaching but with all their extra hard work and training, they had a fighting chance. They kept up with their own training as catcher and pitcher, as well as teaching each other in reverse so if a sudden switch back occurred neither was lacking for their original position.

Both learned how to encourage the other, with small praises and gestures. Miyuki started to feel a lot closer to Sawamura lately not just in baseball terms, he felt more connected to the Southpaw. Having to see each other naked and deal with normal teenage hormones would do that he thought, but honestly there was something that had always drawn him to the other. Sawamura was entertaining and interesting to be around but to Miyuki's surprise he found himself being drawn to him more on an emotional scale rather than just interest. He cared more for Sawamura's feelings more than the other two pitchers he noticed, not that he didn't care for them, he seemed to worry more about Sawamura a lot lately maybe due to his recent epidemic of his Yips, either way he felt bonded to him.

Miyuki laughed thinking back to their first problem they shared being in this body switching predicament, the bathing incident Miyuki recalled.

"Mi-Miyuki-senpai...I have to clean...down there!” Sawamura panicked, his cheeks flushed looking back and forth between Miyuki and Miyuki's crotch. "I can't deal with touching your thing, ah what happens when I have to go.. you know, go to the toilet!” His skin faded in colour and Miyuki found it amusing and couldn't resist teasing him about it, cracking a small laugh.

"Get use to it Sawamura, I'm not doing it for you, what would everyone say if they caught me cleaning you?” he answered. “Make sure I'm nice and clean, I wouldn't want you to neglect washing me due to you getting flustered. Don't worry, I’ll keep you well looked after in return.”

"BAS...Urgh I really hate you.”

Miyuki admitted he wouldn't look at Sawamura the same way again. He found small things in his personality intriguing but even more so now, he started thinking certain parts of his character kinda cute. Miyuki pondered at first if he had a slight self-attraction but that thought diminished when it hit him, it was because he was drawn to Sawamura more than a normal Senpai would be.

Miyuki watched as Kuramochi grappled him to the floor and laughed to himself. "Oi oi! Don't damage my body!” he called, jokingly/

“Ah I forget it's your body... I'll pummel it more then,” Kuramochi shot back leaving Sawamura breathless.

Due to their sudden burst of playfulness they failed to notice the figure appearing behind them.

A small cough brought them all to attention as Miyuki turned to face the new arrival, the others to stopped in their playful grapple to straighten themselves up in front of their teacher.

"Miyuki Kazuya,” the teacher spoke, "You've got a call from home, regarding your father. It's not anything to worry about but it best we discuss this in private."

Miyuki's heart sank, his mind forming blank as he answered, “Whats happened?" The teacher looked towards Miyuki looking him up and down concerned.

"This matter concerns Miyuki, Sawamura, " he said gently, "come to my office please Miyuki, we will discuss it there.”

Miyuki didn't know when but as he went to step forward he felt Kuramochi grabbed his wrist holding him back in place. Sawamura walked past, gently placing his hand on Miyuki's shoulder as he followed the teacher out of the room, throwing a sympathetic look over his shoulder before he disappeared around the door. This wasn't meant for him, Sawamura felt guilty and unsure if he should be following through with this but he was about to learn more about Miyuki Kazuya.

  
.....

Sawamura learnt Miyuki's home life wasn't as lively as his own, in fact it pained him to think of it. He learned his father always worked, they had very little money and it mostly meant Miyuki was home alone during his school holidays. He lost his mother at an early age and Miyuki never complained or spoke of any of this. It wasn't what Sawamura was expecting. His little slip up of asking where his mother was made the whole room fall silent but they told him about the situation, Sawamura replied with small “Oh, I'm sorry I don't feel well,” An excuse, hoping it would cover it up, but who would forget something like that. The teacher continued explaining that with his fathers financial situation he would have to stay longer in the dorms this year, thankfully he was a too good of a asset to the school‘s team that they didn't mind keeping him longer. Which left Sawamura feeling relieved some what, after hearing this, he hurried to Miyuki and explained what he learnt and attempted to be comforting to the other, which he found caused more problems.

Miyuki tried to keep him at arms length but Sawamura found himself touching the other boy more and wanting to be there for him, which made Miyuki more uptight than usual.

Miyuki saw this sudden burst of attention as Sawamura pitying him and it made his skin crawl.

"Don't pity me, Sawamura,” he snapped, after a few days of it, he‘d reached his limit.

"I'm not,” he mumbled sitting next to him, their shoulders just touching enough to feel the heat of each other‘s skin though clothes. Miyuki didn't dislike how close Sawamura was getting to him and the feeling of them touching more was thrilling but the reason behind it made Miyuki's blood boil. It's not like it was important to tell everyone about his issues, they were his and his alone, he'd deal with them.But to have someone else know about it all set his teeth on edge. Baseball was his one place he could be away from that and with Sawmura knowing changed his view on certain things.

Miyuki pushed Sawamura back, "I'm not one for this Sawamura,” Miyuki looked at the other in discomfort, "I'm not good with this.”

“With what Miyuki?”

"The over-friendliness and the pity loving.”

"I'm not pity lov…-” Sawamura snapped back.

"Don’t,” Miyuki growled his eyes burning. "Just drop it please.”His tone was edging dangerously towards anger. Sawamura knew not to pry further and watched as Miyuki stood up and disappeared.

His heart clenched painfully in his chest, as he brought a hand to fist the material before it, 'I like him,’ he thought. The realization sunk in quickly as he felt tears brim at the corners of his eyes, bringing his knees to his chest and sinking his head into them for comfort. 'I really like him..'

  
...  
Days past and Miyuki blatantly avoided Sawamura. He ducked out of every conversation and made sure not to be alone with him Since Kuramochi had found out, he was able to ask him what Miyuki was up to and how he was dealing with things. The response normally was that Miyuki was getting to good at video games and never really mentioned Sawamura, which annoyed Sawamura to hear, but at least he was okay on some degree.

Sawamura explained the circumstances to Chris-senpai after deciding it best to speak to someone who understood Miyuki better than most and asked for his advice. He mentioned that he found out about Miyuki's personal matters, not explaining any further than that just commenting that they where just meant for him and him alone.

'"Miyuki just needs time Sawamura. Just wait for him,” Chris-senpai responded.

So Sawamura did at first. Miyuki was stubborn, it would take awhile but with the real games starting soon it wasn't time for him to dwell, so naturally Sawamura confronted him.

Sawamura found Miyuki with Haruichi discussing bunts and various other baseball topics, as he cleaned his throat and alerted them to his presents presence.

"Sawamura, come with me for a moment,” he said. Miyuki glared at him and Sawamura cracked that Miyuki chuckle that annoyed him so much.”(Ooi oi, now don't go burning hole in my head now, Bakamura, it will only take a moment.”

Miyuki sighed handing Haruichi his bat and saying, "Teach me more later Haruichi.” He forced a smile, stepping out after Sawamura and added, "I'll tell you everything when I come back,” noticing Haruichi's small nod in return.

Sawamura lead him to a secluded part of the field making sure no one interrupted them before Miyuki cut in breaking the awkward silence between them.

"What is it Sawamura?" he asked.

"It's not pity.”

Miyuki huffed in annoyance. ”Not this again.” He shook his head momentarily and turned to walk away but Sawamura's next words pinned him in place.

"I like you.”

Miyuki turned around meeting the gaze of the other as he stared in disbelief as he answered, “That's a lie.”

"I'm not lying Miyuki,” Sawamura said, stepping forward keeping his expression firm as he continued, "I've been thinking about it for some time and I like you…it's not pity. I just really really like you. You can laugh this off as a joke or accept it but I'd never pity you.

"Sawamura .." Miyuki warned.

"I like you and I think somewhere deep down you like me too, I know you'll never say it but I'm not that stupid.”

“Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted to,” Sawamura blushed “Just think about it..." he said, taking his leave and leaving Miyuki to his thoughts.

  
............

Miyuki oozed irritation for days which didn't sit well with the team or his classmates. "Miyuki's gone and done it this time,” Kanemaru commented. "Sawamura's been brooding for days and it's ticking me off.”

Toujou agreed, "I guess they had an argument of some sort, do you think they'll resolve it soon?”

"I hope so, Sawamura pisses me off most of the time but having him snap at the smallest thing makes me miss his annoying boasting I never thought I'd admit to that.”

Toujou laughed, "We'll you are his friend after all.”

"I think friend is too big of a word.”

Toujou smiled nudging him gently. He knew Kanemaru valued Sawamura and was generally worried, "Don't worry, it'll blow over I'm sure.”

Miyuki sat slumped in his chair playing over and over the conversation he last had with Sawamura, 'I like you,’ rang in his ears constantly causing him to lose sleep and lose focus in lessons. Touching Sawamura as no friend would, kissing him, 'Does he even understand what he is confessing to?’ Miyuki doubted it.

"Sawamura.. SAWAMURA!” Miyuki snapped back to reality looking up at Kanemaru who's face was as stern as steal, his arms folded across his chest tightly as he stared down at him, unimpressed, "Go talk to him.”

"Who?"  
  
"Miyuki..idiot, if you’re pining after one small argument, clearly you want to resolve it just go talk to him.”

"Why are you sticking your nose in?" Miyuki snapped.

"Fine suit yourself, but until you do, you can kiss any help with your homework out of the window for the next year.” Miyuki didn't respond.

Kanemura grunted and walked away just catching Sawamura's voice as he mumbled, "I'll talk to him.”

Kanemura nodded, "Good,” before leaving him alone in the empty classroom.

  
....

Sawamura of course went again to Chris-senpai and explained his situation. Chris was very understanding and again told Sawamura to wait for Miyuki to come to him this time, however Sawamura stayed true to this. He avoided Miyuki as much as Miyuki avoided him and made sure the only time they'd interact was on the field or in practice. It was intoxicating being even this close to him and having his body was starting to become a problem, every time he saw his reflection his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Sawamura took his no response as, 'I don't return your feelings' which was fine, at least he was honest but it didn't make this situation easier. 'At least he knows I don't pity him thats got to account for something.'

He sat and spoke with Kuramochi a lot lately, having updates of Miyuki's room activities even though he never asked for them. Sawamura never told him he confessed and he knew Miyuki wouldn't say anything but somehow Kuramochi knew.

Kuramochi teased him about it' “Tsk I can't believe you confessed to him..does that mean you've been thinking about kissing and stuff?"

“Mmm not really, I haven't really considered kissing him..."

Kuramochi laughed, "You confessed and you don't even know if you’re attracted to him, Oh god, you really are an idiot!”

Sawamura scowled at him before sitting quietly and thinking about it, 'Kissing Miyuki and other stuff, by other stuff he means sexual things right? I don't know about sex or anything but I admit I wouldn't mind kissing him.’

“Are you thinking about it?" Kuramochi grinned.

"No.”

"Kyahahaa you are!”

Sawmaura's blush stretchered from cheeks to ears as he buried his face into his hands as felt a gentle pat of from Kuramochi-senpai on his back, soothing him.

  
.....

Miyuki decided to confront Sawamura and found him laughing and joking with with Chris, this confirmed his senpai knew about the switch, 'I should have known he'd have confessed all this to Chris,' Miyuki thought but it didn't matter, Chris was trustworthy and considerate of people. Miyuki knew he wouldn't let their secret out to everyone.

Miyuki watched as Chris' gaze landed on him and how Sawamura's eyes followed his gaze,turning around until he noticed him. Sawamura bid his farewells to Chris and darted off as fast as he could. 'Great,’ he sighed following the direction Sawamura's went and nodding his head towards Chris as he past him. 'Now I have to catch him.’

Every time he got close enough to Sawamura he disappeared, and when he did manage to corner him long enough he asked him to speak with him privately, he refused making Miyuki twitch in irritation. In the end, he resorted to dragging him off with a lot of struggling and yelling, gaining a few bumps and bruises in the process.

Once alone Miyuki insisted, "We need to talk,” holding Sawamura into place and blocking his exit.

Sawamura heart thumped hard in his chest, “About what?" he said, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

“Us.”

"Miyuki, can we talk about this another time, I've got a lot to do and..."

Sawamura was cut short by the feel of lips on his own as Miyuki kissed him, quieting him momentarily before pulling back and looking at him intensely, “Will you listen now?"

Sawamura gulped and nodded in response feeling Miyuki's hands cup the sides his face and fingers playing lightly occasionally with the tips of his hair as he continued, "I'm not good with confessions or any type of feelings so don't expect me to openly say it.”

"This is some type of confession, Miyuki”

"Take it or leave it Sawamura.”

"I guess its better that nothing,” Sawamura smiled "I like you too.”

Miyuki huffed blushing slightly, hands still firmly on Sawamura's face as Sawamura pushed forward to kiss him again. Sawamura got lost for a moment allowing himself to be swept away by the feeling of his lips against his own. Miyuki lips curled into a smirk making Sawamura lean back a little worried.

"What?"

"It's kinda weird, kissing myself,” Miyuki chuckled.

“Ah,” Sawamura laughed, "I guess it is!”

"Well, I do like my face,” Miyuki hummed. "It's nice kissing someone so handsome.”

"Hey, I'm not so bad myself!”

"Mm I guess you’re not half bad.”

Sawamura rolled his eyes and puffed his cheeks, "Well I'm not going to kiss myself,” he mused, Miyuki laughing as they closed the distance once more.

  
.....

Sawamura patted the nightstand next to his bed in attempts to find his glasses, leaning over more than he should and landed face first into the floor. "Ow..." he grumbled, pulling himself up and rubbing his nose. His eyes hazy from sleep as he leaned down feeling around for Miyuki's glasses, "I swear I left them here,” he mumbled.

"Pipe down, Miyuki! Do you have to be so freaking noisy first thing in the morning?” Kuramochi groaned. Sawamura blinked a few times before lifting his arm and pitching his skin. "Ow!” he said again, ‘Wait, what's Kuramochi-senpai doing in Miyuki’s-’ Sawamura's eyes widened as he shrieked and ran to the mirror.

He looked closely at his reflection running his hands across his features and pulling at his own cheeks before running over to Kuramochi, shaking at him awake, "I'm in Sawamura's body right?"

“Yeah?” Kuramochi groaned, ”Oi did you hit your head too hard or something?”

"AHHHH!" Kuramochi jumped as Sawamura beamed shoving Kuramochi back in to the bed with more force than he intended.

"Calm down! For god sake, what's wrong with you?" Kuramochi said, angrily.

"We've changed back!” Sawamura bounced excitedly. "I need to go tell Miyuki.”

Kuramochi looked stunned as Sawamura darted from the room with a loud bang. He flung the door open, leaving Kuramochi grumbling something under his breath and rolling over back to sleep, 'about time'.

Sawamura ran and practically banged on Miyuki's door hard enough the hinges fell lose, until he opened it. Sawamura flung himself into his arms. Miyuki stiffened and smiled softly, relaxing into him, "It's good to be back,” he whispered, hugging Sawamura back tightly.

Sawamura kicked the door shut behind him. No one heard a peep out of them for the rest of the day.

 


End file.
